A Father's Betrayal
by BlackPunkPrincess
Summary: SET DURING ECLIPSE. Shortly after the Cullens return, Charlie gets abusive and forces Bella to leave Edward. How will she survive seeing him every day? Losing her love, her family, her friends...everything. CERTAIN CHARACTERS ARE OOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

Sadly, I don't own Twilight. It belongs Stephanie Meyer, and Stephanie Meyer alone.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1:

**_[Bella's Point Of View:]_**

"Are you sure you'll be okay," Edward asked for what had to be the tenth time. Emmett and Jasper wanted to have some "bounding" time, which would mean him and his family were leaving me for a week. Edward had been reluctent to leave me for more than a few hours, much least a week.

"Yes, I'll be fine," I said, snuggling into his chest. He had just snuck into my room, and Charlie was snoring in his room.

"I'll be back Sunday," He said, kissing the top of my head, "And Esme and Alice will be back Thursday."

"When will you be leaving," I said, pulling away from him to see his face.

"Emmett wants to leave tomorrow morning," Edward said, "I be leaving before you wake up."

"Have fun," I said.

**_[Charlie's Point Of View:]  
_**_(Two Days Later)_

I was fishing with Billy today. Well I was thought we were going fishing, Billy, who has been under a lot of stress with Jacob, well, he's drunk and I am just watch football with him on the couch.

"I don't know why you let her stay with that leech," Billy slurred. He'd been calling the Cullen's that all day...Leeches, Parasites, Bloodsuckers.

"Billy, maybe you should get my the beer...you're not making much sence," I said.

""Charlie, how can you let her date him...he'll just kill her or worst..change her," Billy said.

"Change her into what," I asked.

"One of them," He whispered.

"Them," I asked. What is he thinking?

"Shhhh...it's a secret," Billy said.

"Billy, what are you going on about," I said.

"Charlie, they don't come out in sunshine," He said, lenning to his right. I pushed him back so he was sitting up.

"The kids go to school everyday," I said. What's he getted at.

"Not when it's sunny," He pratically sang the lard word.

"Because they go camping," I said.

"No, they don't, Charlie...they go drink," Billy slurred, slumping forward. I quickly grabbed his drink, and push he back so he was sitting up.

"They're only eighteen, Billy...that can't drink," I said.

"Not like that...they drink blood," he said.

"I think it's time you go to sleep," I said, helping him into his wheelchair, and rolling him towards his room.

"They'll steal her away, Charlie...the pack can't protect her on their land," He said.

"Pack?...Pack of what," I said.

"Werewolves," He said.

"I think, you've been watching one to many horror films, Billy," I said.

"I'll proof I'm right..." He started.

**_[Bella's Point Of View:]_**

I opened the door to Charlie's house, I was a little depressed since Edward was gone. He had only been gone two days, and part of my wanted to go call him and have him come back early, but I knew if I did it would only be hard to get him to go hunting when he needed to go.

"Bella, that you," Charlie called, as I closed the door.

"Yes," I called back._ 'Really, Charlie, who else would it be?'_

"Come into the kitchen...I need to talk with you," he called out.

"Be right there," I said, as I hung up my jacket. What could he want to talk with me about? I was already grounded from the three day dissappearing act I pulled and the motorcycle, so what could he want?

"Yes, Dad," I said, leanning in the doorway. He was sitting down at the table.

"Sit down," He said.

"What do you want to talk about, Dad," I said, as I sat down.

"Bella, We need to talk about Edward," he said.

_'Please, God, don't let this be the sex talk...please, don't let this be the sex.'_

"I don't want you to see Edward anymore," He finished. He had to be kidding. He remembers what I was like when I didn't have Edward with be. Did he reallly what be to go back to that?

"What," I said, shocked.

"I don't want you to see Edward or any of the Cullens again," He said.

"No...no...I won't...I refuse," I said, my heart beating faster. He couldn't be serious. He had to be drunk or high.

"Bella, this is for your own good...I have made my decision, and it's done," He said. I shook my head. He couldn't do this. He couldn't make me do this.

"I'll move out then...I'm not going to let you do this to me," I said, standing up.

"No...you won't," he practically growled, standing and walking up to me.

"You can't stop," I said, turning to leave but he grabbed my wrist, "Let me go...I'm going to go back my stuff." But he didn't let go., his grip just tighten.

"You're not going anywhere," he sneered.

"Yes, I am," I said, and then he did the last thing I would have expected from him. He backhanded me across the face. The forcus sent me fall to the ground, knocking my head on the counter. He ketp hitting me, and I tried to get away but couldn't.

"I'll stay...I'll stay," I screamed, and he stopped.

"That's right you'll stay," He said.

"Why," I cried, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not letting a freaking vampire steal away my daughter," he said, and I gasped. How did he know?

"That's right I know...And if you going do as I said I have to hit you and expose them...understood," He said, grabbing me by my hair.

"Yes," I said.

"Good," he said, pulling me down to the floor, "Get up from the floor and make dinner!"

I wasn't hungry at dinner. I think, I was in shock. Charlie had hit me, and now he was just sitting in front of me like nothing had happened.

"Are you going to eat," He asked. I shook my head no.

"Bella, I don't like hitting you," he signed, "but I will if I have to...Understand?" I nodded my head.

" I love you and I know what is right for you," he said, before leaving the kitchen.

"You're wrong," I whispered a few minutes later. Edward was what was right for me.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

Sadly, I don't own Twilight. It belongs Stephanie Meyer, and Stephanie Meyer alone.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**  
**[Bella's Point Of View:]**

"And I never want to hear you talk about that...creature again," Charlie said, as he throw me on the bed.

It had been three days since he first hit me, and everything was just getting worst and worst. Charlie made me tell him everything I knew about the Cullens and the pack. I bruisedand hurting. No one at school noticed, but who would believe me. The good police chef abusing his daughter? No, I was trapped. I had tried to climb out my window one night, but Charlie had used his drill and sealed the window shut.

Right now, I was getting hit because I screamed for Edward, while Charlie was beating me. Before that I was getting hit because I didn't have dinner ready by the time he got home.

"I'm sorry, Dad," I said.

"You can stay in here until you learn how to accept how things are now," Charlie said, slamming the door shut. I heard a click, and went over to the door. He'd locked me in. A few minutes later, I heard the front door slam shut. He was leaving. This was the first real time that he'd really left me alone in the past three days. If he wasn't hitting me, then he was yelling at me. He was even driving me to school now. Something about how I couldn't be trusted.

I just laid on my bed. I couldn't do anything else. Charle had "cleaned" my room. My computer...the phone...my cellphone he got for...basically anything made for communication was gone along with a few gift that Edward had given me. All that was left was my bed, desk, clock, school bag, and a few books. Charlie was taking everything away.

Eventually I looked out the window, and saw how dark it was. I looked at the clock.

11:300pm

Hmmm...I hadn't even notice how long I'd been lying here.

_If I could fall into the sky,_  
_Do you think time_  
_would pass me by? _  
_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_  
_If I could just..._

The phone Edward gave me. I ran over to the loose floorboard, and pulled out the small black cellphone.

"Hello," I said.

**[Edward's Point Of View:]**

_"Hello,"_

"Hello, love," I said, as I climbed into Emmett's jeep

_"Edward, why'd you call,"_

"Bella, are you okay," I asked, her voice souded off. Like she was scared of something.

_"Yes, just tired__, Edward...it's just been a long day-but enough about me. What's going on...Did you catch me a mountlion?"_

I knew she was trying to change the subject. Part of me wanted to press the subject, but I knew how stubben she could be, so I just let it go.

"Bella, we're coming back early," I said.

**[Bella's Point Of View:]**

"What," I said.

_"We're coming back early...we'll be at school tomorrow."_

I wanted to reply, but I heard the front door bang open. Charlie was back.

"Edward, I have to go," I said.

_"Bella?...What was that sound?"_

"I really have to go, Edward...I'll see you tomorrow," I said, as I heard Charlie making his way up the stairs. I hung up on Edward and turned off the phone. I barely had enough time to hide the phone back in the loose floorboard, when I saw the door handle jiggle and then I heard the sound of keys. I quickly got into bed and pulled the covers over me. The door opened, and I heard Charlie walk towards my bed. I felt him gentle stroke my cheek, and then...he slapped me.

My eyes shot open, and I stared at him.

"We're going to have some fun," He slurred, drunkenly.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/\/

\/


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**

Sadly, I don't own Twilight. It belongs Stephanie Meyer, and Stephanie Meyer alone.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**  
**[Edward's Point Of View:]**

The day started out normal except for one problem. Bella wasn't there. I was worry. With the way she had spoke with me yesterday and how she'd text me saying not to pick her up this morning, I couldn't help it. I just wasn't like her.

_'Edward...the teacher's about to call on you.'_ - Alice

"Señor Cullen puede traducir la frase en la pizarra, por favor," Miss Scarlet said. _(Mister Cullen can you translate the sentence on the board, please.)_

"Un héroe es un hombre que tiene miedo de correr," I asked, not even looking at the board. _(A hero is a man who is afraid to run away.)_

"Muy buena," she said, turning back to the board. _(Very good.)_

"Alice, can you see her," I whispered low enough that only she could hear me.

_'No, Edward, I can'_ - Alice

"I'm gone go see her after school," I whispered.

_'Remember...You take go right after school...Bella's grounded.'_ - Alice

**_TIME JUMP: AROUND SIX O'CLOCK_**

"You ungrateful slut," I heard as I drove down Bella's street. At first, I thought it was the Moore's, but I realised it was Charlie. Why was he yelling at Bella like that? He never usually yells at Bella.

I pulled my car into an old sideroad just up the road from Bella's andran to her house.

**[Bella's Point Of View:]**

"Ugh," I said, as I woke up. Everything hurt. I tried to remember what happened yesterday, but all I could remember was Charlie coming into my room and then pain...nothing but pure pain.

I looked around and saw I was on the floor. I stood up and swayed a little. I grabbed onto the bed post to hold myself up, when I saw the bruises. I had bruises on my arms, but what made me take another look was the bruises on my wrist. It looked like Charlie had tried me down to something.

I took a step and froze at the sharp jolt of pain that shot through me. I looked down and felt my blood turn cold. I had on my bra and my shirt, but that was it.

It took everything in me to get to the bathroom and lock the door before I started puking.

_'He won't do that...He just won't do that to me.'_

I thought over and over again. But to be honest I really don't him or what he would do to me anymore.

When I finally was done being sick. I went to look in the mirror. I wish I hadn't. My face was pretty banged up-black eye, swollen split lip, and a few bruise. My arms had some bruises and cuts, and my legs looked the same way.

I wasn't going to school. There was no way for me to explain this. And honestly, all I wanted to do was take a shower and crawl into my bed and cry. And I all did that. I got into the shower and I just broke down crying. I stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. I went to my room curled up on my bed, and I broke down all over again.

**_TIME JUMP: SOME TIME IN THE AFTERNOON_**

_Bang..._

I woke up to the front door being swung open and banging into wall.

"Bella...I got pizza for dinner. Come and eat," Charlie yelled. But I didn't move. I hear him walk up the steps. I pulled the blanket up over my head and closed my eyes. I hear him open the door and then walk over to my bed. I felt the bed dip down where he sat. He just pull the covers down and smoothed down my hair.

"It's alright, Bella...Everything's fine," Charlie sai. I hadn't even realized I was trembling.

"We won't have to go through this if you would just corroborate with me...we could be a happy little family," Charlie said, "We can go away. We can leave behind the werewolves and vampires."

"You lie...I'll never be happy with you," I said.

"No...You'll see you'll be happy," Charlie said, standing up.

"How can we be happy, when all you do is hurt me," I said, just as he reached the doorway.

"I'm doing this for your own good," Charlie said.

"No you're not...you're doing this because you can't stand the thought that Edward makes happy," I yelled.

"You ungrateful slut," Charlie screaming walking toward me. I had gotten up somewhere between my and him yelling.

"I'm not a slut...or a whore...or any of the names you call me," I screamed, and then Charlie slapped me. I fell onto the ground from the forcus.

"You need to learn to keep that mouth of yours, or else..." Charlie said, "If I say that you're not going to be some bloodsucker's personal bloodbank, you're not...I'm your father. You will listen to be."

"You're not my father...I don't know what you are," I said, looking up at him from the floor and handing my cheek.

The vein in his head started to pulse, and his face started to turn red. I thought he was going to hit me, so I was shocked when all he did was slam the door shut.

I heard a high pitched whine noise, and it took me a moment to realize it was coming from me. I heard a low bang and then a knock on my window.

**[Edward's Point Of View:]**

"You need to learn to keep that mouth of yours, or else..." Charlie said, "If I say that you're not going to be some bloodsuckers personal bloodbank, you're not...I'm your father. You will listen to be."

"You're not my father...I don't know what you are," Bella said, looking up at him and holding her cheek.

I was frozen in shock. This just couldn't be happening. Charlie couldn't be abusing my Bella. But looking at her now, I saw that it was true. My Bella was being abused...by her father.

I heard Bella quietly sobbing, and tried to open the window to get to her but is wouldn't move. I looked to see if Bella or Charlie had locked the door, but saw four screws in the window frame. The window was sealed. I could easily break the window, but that might scare Bella. So I knock on the door.

When she turned to face the window, my heart broke. Her beautiful face was bruised and her lip was split.

"Edward," she said, and then limped over to the window. I wanted to hold her..to tell her everything would be okay...that I'd get her away from Charlie. But what she told me next stopped me.

"He knows everything, Edward...I don't know how, but he knows...and if I don't stay with him, he'll tell everyone," Bella sobbed.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/\/

\/


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**

Sadly, I don't own Twilight. It belongs Stephanie Meyer, and Stephanie Meyer alone.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**  
**[Bella's Point Of View:]**

"We need to get her out of there," Edward said. We skipped last hour [P.E.] to come talk to his family.

"I'm not saying we don't, but we need to be smart about it," Carlisle said.

"No, what we need is to get her away from that monster," Edward growling.

"How did he even find out," Emmett asked, and Rosalie turned to glare at me.

"It wasn't me...All I know is he can back from Billy's and then he started," I said.

"The wolves," Jasper said.

"That's why I didn't see it," Alice said, "But it doesn't explain why I didn't see Charlie hit you."

"He was drunk," I guessed.

"She can't go back there," Edward said.

"I have to," I said.

"No, you don't," Edward said.

"He's right, Bella...You can stay here with us, or we can all just dissappear," Esma said.

"You know my dad...He has friends at the F.B.I. Even if we ran, he'd find us, or he'd tell," I said.

"She's right...we can't just take her," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, we can't leave her with him," Esma said,

"But if we play this right...we can get her away from him," Carlisle said, then I heard the old grandfather clock in the foyer ring.

"I need to get home now...he wanted me back right after school," I said, getting up and grabbing my jacket.

"I'll drive you," Edward said, helping me into my jacket.

"No, you stay here," I said, "You hear the...arguement last night, he doesn't want me around you."

"Arguement?...that's what you're calling it," Edward said, as i walked towards the door.

"In his you way, he's trying to protect me," I said, "Look, I'll try and call you after he falls asleep."

"Bella, wait," Carlisle said, and I stopped right in front of the door.

"Yes," I said, not turning around.

"Has he done anything else besides hitting you," he asked.

"I have to go now," I said opening the front door and heading for my car. I'd hit the freeway, before I started crying.

**[Jacob's Point Of View:]**

"Dad, I'm home," I called out, opening the front door. The school had had an out of state fieldtrip and after everything that had happened here in La Push. I threw my duffel bag onto the couch and rummaged through the refrigerator.

"Dad, ya here," I called, pulling out a coke. I took a take a swallow and head towards dad's room.

"Hey, Dad, you in there," I asked, knocking on the door.

"Dad," I said, opening the door. I found he slumbed in his chair staring out the window.

"Dad," I said, getting in front of him.

"Jacob...I made a mistake," Dad said.

**[Edward's Point Of View:]**

"Edward, you can't blame your-" Carlisle started.

"Don't...Don't you dare start that," I growled, "You know for a fact this is my fault."

"No it's not," Carlisle said.

"Yes, it is," I growled, punch the wall.

"Did you hit her," Rosalie asked.

"What," I growled turning to Rosalie.

Did you hit her," Rosalie asked.

"No," I snarled.

"Did you possible rape her," Rosalie asked.

I woulnd never," I roared, lunging at her, but was stopped by Emmett and Jasper.

"Then how is it your fault," Rosalie asked.

"If I wasn't-" I started.

"If you weren't a vampire, she'd be die already," Rosalie said, "It could have been Tyler's van, those boys in Port Angeles, James...need I go on."

_RING...RING...RING..._

"Hello," Carlisle answered, picking up the phone.

_"We need to meet,"_ A rough voice on the other end said...Sam.

"Yes, we do," Carlisle said.

_"Border line...midnight,"_ and then he hung up.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/\/

\/


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**

Sadly, I don't own Twilight. It belongs Stephanie Meyer, and Stephanie Meyer alone.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**  
**[Bella's Point Of View:]**

"Bella, you here," Charlie called as he came in the front door.

"In the kitchen, Dad," I said, continuing to peel the carrots.

"How was school," He asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Fine," I said.

"Were you sick," He asked.

"A little...I came home early," I said, hoping he didn't notice my lie.

"Interresting...Cullen kids skipped last hour too," Charlie said, as I started to cut the carrots.

"I guess they just didn't feel good," I said, my hands shaking a little.

"Let me help," Charlie said, taking the knife and started chopping the carrots.

"Okay...I-I'll check the fish," I said, heading over to the oven.

"Now, didn't I tell you not to hang around the Cullens," Charlie said.

"Yes, you did," I said.

"Bella, I don't want to punish you again, so let me make this clear...You are not to see any of the Cullens again," Charlie said, coming over to me and handing me the knife, "Understand?"

"Yes," I said.

"Good...Oh and make should there are two more plates...Mark's bringing his wife over for dinner," Charlie said, leaving the kitchen.

**[Edward's Point Of View:]**

"Sam, you understand what's happened...Yes," Carlisle asked, facing the seven wolves.

_'Yes, we all understand what has happened,'_ Sam thought, and I echoed it.

"You shoud know that, by our laws Charlie should die," Carlisle said.

_'That will mean war,'_ one of the wovle...Paul...thought, as a snarl passed his lips; and some of the rest of the pack growled.

_'**SILENCE**...we knew nothing of any laws,'_ Sam thought, and I echoed.

"If our law makers find out about Charlie, he will be killed," Carlisle said.

_'Billy, didn't know,'_ Jacob thought, his voice a whisper.

"You didn't know...Do you have any idea of what you mutts have started," I growled.

_'What Charlie won't let you see Bella, bloodsucker,'_ Jacob thought. His emotions going from guilty to angry in seconds.

"Yes, and he's hitting her," I snarled.

_'What,'_ the whole pack thought.

"What?...It's that what you wanted," I growled.

_'I won't never want to hurt her,'_ Jacob thought, as he growled at me.

"Hard to believe you, mutt," I said.

"Edward, enough," Carlisle said.

_'I'm blind here,'_ - Alice  
_'Calm, bro, last thing we need is a fight.'_ - Jasper  
_'Stay calm, son...You know the wolves don't control their emotions well.'_ - Carlisle  
_'Edward, I don't want any blood shed.'_ - Esma  
_'Can't believe I'm thinking this, but bro, calm down.'_ - Emmett  
_'Stupid mutts.'_ - Rosalie

"I completely agree, Rose," I said.

**[Bella's Point Of View:]**

"And then he's all 'I'm Mister Fix It' and one thing led to another and now we need a new washer," Mark's wife, Spencer, said, laughing.

"At least I didn't think that if the disposal is break, just push all the food down with a screw," Mark laugh.

"It worked," Spencer said.

"Man, ya'll are something," Charlie said.

"Ya, Mother calls it crazy, but hey, I'm in love," Mark said.

"Ahhh...You're sweet," Spencer said, and gave Mark a quick kiss.

"So, Bella, any plans for college next year," Spencer asked.

"Nothing concrete...but I'm looking," I said.

"Bella, are you feeling alright?...You haven't touched your fish," Charlie said.

"I've had a long day...May I be excused," I asked.

"Sure thing, kiddo," Charlie said. I quickly dumped my plate in the sink and went up-stairs. I closed my door, and lend up against it. I look over at my clock...8:15pm. Only a few more hours until I can call Edward.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/\/

\/


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:**

Sadly, I don't own Twilight. It belongs Stephanie Meyer, and Stephanie Meyer alone.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:**  
**[Bella's Point Of View:]**

I was reading my book **Jane Eyre**, when I heard Charlie saying goodnight to Mark and his wife.

"We should do this again, Charlie," I heard Mark say.

"Yes, we should. Night, Mark, Spencer," Charlie said.

"Goodnight, Charlie...And tell Bella we hope she feels better," Spencer said.

"I'm be sure to tell her," Charlie said, his voice hitting a tone that only meant trouble. I scrambled for the cellphone that Edward had gotten for me and scanned through the contracts for Edward's cell.

"Drive safe," I heard Charlie call.

The text I sent was short and simply:

_HELP ME_

**[Edward's Point Of View:]**

_'You're lying,'_ Jacob thought, shaking his head, _'You leeches just what to-'_

"What...What can I possible gain from telling you the Charlie is abusing his daughter," I snarled, and then sunk down into a crouch.

"Edward, please," Carlisle said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

_'We might need their help,'_ he thought.

"Carlisle, you can't be," I strated, but stopped when I felt my phone vibrate.

**One New Message**  
**from: Bella**

**HELP ME**

I snarled, before turning to Carlisle and said one word.

"Bella"

**[Bella's Point Of View:]**

"Are you trying to make me look like a fool," Charlie yelled, shaking me again.

"No, Dad...I didn't-" I started.

"Don't lie to me," He said, pushing me backwards. I fell and hit my bed post and fell to the floor. I tried to stand up, but before I could Charlie kicked me in the stomach.

"I'm sick and tired of all this crap you think you can pull," Charlie boomed, he grabbed my hair and pulled my up.

"If you ever try and pull that crap again, I'll-" He started but shopped when he heard the doorbell.

"Don't move or make a sound," he said, throwing me towards the bed. I hit my head against the bed frame.

"Pathetic," he said, before shutting the door and going to get the door. I tried to take some deep breathe but it hurt my chest. I tried not to focus on the pain in my chest and just breathe.

I was so focused on breathing that I jumped when I felt a cold touch on my cheek.

"Shhh, it's okay...It's me," I heard Edward say. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Charlie," I goaned.

"Want remember a thing," he said, picking me up and running.

"What did you do," I asked.

"I hit me in the head," he said, looking down at me, "not hard enough to hit him or anything, just enough to knock him out."

"But won't he remember," I whispered.

"I put a bottle of Scotch by him. I won't even think about it," he said.

"Mhhh,"

"Bella, stay awake," I heard my say, "Stay awake, Bella."

I didn't listen, just like the darkness take me.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/\/

\/


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:**

Sadly, I don't own Twilight. It belongs Stephanie Meyer, and Stephanie Meyer alone.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**  
**[Bella Point's of View:]**

_The meadow was a beautiful place. I thought looking around at the flowers, butterflies, and gleaming strem. I looked up at the clear blue sky. It was so rare to find that in Forks. I laid down in the middle of the meadow and laid relaxing in the nice weather, I so rarely got._

_"_Bella_," I heard my name being called. I sat up and looked around but I saw no one there._

_"_Bella_," I heard again. I looked around again and saw Edward standing there._

_"Edward," I said._

_"_You need to wake up_," He said._

_"What," I asked._

_"_Please, Bella…Wake up_," Edward said, and I watched as the meadow faded away. I closed my eyes._

"Wake up," I heard again and when I opened my eyes. I found myself in Edward's room on a bed.

"Thank goodness, you're awake," I heard Edward say, and felt something cold holding my hand.

"What happened," I asked.

"Charlie beated you up pretty bad. It's mainly bruises, and your wrist needed to be wrapped…Carlisle was concerned about you waking up…you have a concussion," Edward said, kissing my hand.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking at him.

"Why on earth are you sorry, Love," Edward asked.

"I didn't stay for dinner and Charlie got mad...That's what made him beat me...That's what's made you worry," I said.

"It's not your fault, Love...It's his," Edward said, "If I have-" He broke off and turned to the window. He started growling.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"The wolves are coming here," He snarled.

**[Edward's Point of View:]**

"What do you want, mutts," I growled. I'd left Bella inside with Esme, and the rest of us had come outside to meet the wolves.

_'We want to see Bella.'_ - Jacob

"No...you mongrels have caused her enough trouble," I said.

_We didn't mean for this to happen...Billy was upset about Jacob, and Charlie caught him in a weak moment. _- Sam

"And how does that excuse what you all have caused," I snarled, wanting nothing more that to lunge for Jacob's throat.

_Edward, be careful._ - Carlisle

_We came to check on Bella and see if we could help._ - Sam

"You've done enough," I roared.

"Edward, don't blame them," I heard Bella said. I turned around and saw Bella leanning against Esme on the front porch.

_I'm sorry, Edward...She wanted to be out here._ - Esme

"Bella, you should be inside," I said, going over to her.

_Oh, God..._  
_How could he..._  
_We had no idea..._

I heard the thoughts of the wolves as they looked at Bella.

"No, Edward," Bella said, "Don't you remember what you promised...No more making the decisions for us. This is about me and you can't treat me like a child and make the chooses for me or anything like it. We deal with this together."

"Why are you still there with him," I heard Jacob ask. I turned back to the wolves and saw that Jacob and Sam had changed back to their human forms and were each wearing cut of shorts.

"We have no choice," Bella said, reaching towards me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"What do you mean 'no choice'," Jacob asked.

"If I try to leave him, he has a friend who will expose the Cullen...and that would been the Volturi here. No one wants that," Bella said.

"So you can't just tell someone," Jacob said.

"You would believe that the good, old police chief is beating his daughter...the same girl who bruises by simply walked down the hall," Bella said, "...Jacob, if there was a way out don't you think we would have found it by now."

I was about to say something, when I was pulled into one of Alice's visions.

_VISION:_

_Charlie waking up and finding Bella gone. Bella arriving home and being beaten again my Charlie._

_.oOOo._

_Slighty burry: An old cabin in the woods._

_END VISION_

"Bella needs to get home before Charlie wakes up," Alice said. _"What does the second vision have to deal with."_ She thought.

"Come on, Bella, let's go," I said, picking her up and running towards her house.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/\/

\/


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:**

Sadly, I don't own Twilight. It belongs Stephanie Meyer, and Stephanie Meyer alone.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**  
**[Bella Point's of View:]**

"I don't feel right leaving you here," Edward said, as he gently lowered me down onto my bed.

"Like you told the wolves...you really don't have a choice," I said.

"I could kill him," I heard Edward mubble, as he pulled the rocking chair beside my bed.

"He's still my father, Edward," I said, looking away from him.

"And you stll can call him that," he said, and I didn't answer. He put his finger under my chin and made me look him in the eyes. "I love you...I just can't stand to see him hurt you."

"After graduation, we can dissappear...go somewhere fat away from here," I said, putting my hand on his cheek. He held my hand there; turning towards it and taking a deep breath. He sighed loudy and looking towards the door.

"Charlie is waking up now," He said, his voice hard. Something on my face-probably fear-make he soften some and kiss my forehead. "He's not coming in here love...He's coming upstairs and think about his bed."

"Oh," I said, and took a few calming breathes.

"You're going hurt tomorrow," I asked after a few moments.

"Yes, I didn't drink as much as I needed last time," He said.

"When will you be back," I asked.

"By the time you're asleep tomorrow," He said.

"Promise to wake me up then," I said.

"I promise," He said, and then kissing my forehead again, "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight," I said.

_(The Next Day At School)_

After the lunch bell rang, I grabbed my stuff and headed over to Biology, when Mike came uo to me.

"So are you coming," he said.

"Excuse me," I asked.

"To my party on Friday...Are you coming," Mike said, as we entered the class room.

"I don't think so, Mike," I said.

"Hey, wait...You can bring Cullen if that's what's stopping you," Mike said, and grabbed my hand. He squeezed it too tight, and I winced.

"Bella, are you alright," Mr. Banner asked.

"Yes, I had an accident with the washing machine yesterday, and my wrist is kinda sore," I said, wondering how I came up with that lie so quickly.

"Well, go to the office and have the nurse look at it," Mr. Banner said.

"I will," I said, grabbing stuff stuff and leaving.

**[Charlie Point's of View:]**

"So I believe Edward is hurting Bella," the principle, Scott, said. He'd called me from work and said, that there was something that we needed to talk about in person.

"I see...and you're sure it's not someone esle," I said, trying to play the concerned parent.

"We tried to ask Bella, but she say it was her fault," he answered. 'Good girl...knows not to tell.'

"Well, thanks for letting me know...after how things were in September, I thought she was getting betting," I said, putting my face in my hands.

"We never assumed you would know, Charlie...You know you will allows try and protect Bella," Scott said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What am I going to do," I asked.

"Take her away for a few days," he said, "If she feels safe, she might tell you what's going on."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," I said.

**[Bella Point's of View:]**

"You almost blew it for us today." Charlie practically growled out while adding extreme force on my hand. We were in the car driving away from school.

"Oww, Dad let go your hurting me." I said while trying to pull my hands from his iron grip

"I don't care...do you know what would happen if someone found out."

"I didn't tell," I said, scared of what he was going to do.

"I can't take that chance anymore," That was all I heard before there was a sharp pain in my skull, and I blacked out.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/\/

\/


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:**

Sadly, I don't own Twilight. It belongs Stephanie Meyer, and Stephanie Meyer alone.

* * *

**Chapter 9: **  
**[Edward Point's of View:]**

Alice, Jasper, and I had decided to go hunting, while the other stayed back at the house in case Bella needed them. We gone far from Forks, since over hunting there would draw attention that we just didn't need. I'd just taken down a large elk, when I heard a shriel scream.

'_Alice_,' I heard Jasper think and then bolted towards where the scream had come from. By the time I had arrived, Jasper was already with Alice. She was rocking back and forth sobbing. Her mind was so frantic that I couldn't get a clear picture of what was wrong.

'_Edward, do you know what's wrong_,' Jasper thought to me as he tried to comfort Alice.

"Her mind is too frantic. I can't tell what's wrong...I'm not even sure if she knows we're here," I answered.

"Alice, what did you see...Please, Alice," Jasper said, using his gift to calm her down. It was a slow process, but inventual she had could down enough to say one word that struck the greatest of fears into me.

"Bella."

**[Alice Point's of View:]**

I'd just finished off a small doe, when I was sucked into a vision.

_VISION_

_Bella sitting in the car with Charlie. He's yelled at him and then he slams her head into the dash board._

_Charlie injecting a clear fluid into the arm of an unconscious Bella._

_Bella waking up in an empty room tied to a chair. The room has only a small window looking out into the forest._

_Charlie yelling and hitting Bella._

_END VISION_

"We're too late," I said before screaming.

**[Bella Point's of View:]**

_DREAM SCENE_

_"Charlie, leave us alone," Mom yelled as she held me close to her. We were in the bathroom, and there was banging on the door._

_"Come out of there, Renee," Charlie yelled._

_"You're not touching me or my daughter," Mom yelled back._

_"She's daughter too, Renee," Charlie yelled, "Or is she?...Hmmm...Is she?"_

_Then the door was throw open and the world slowly faded away._

_END DREAM_

Everything felt blurry as I came out of my dream. The first thing I realized was that my hands were tied to a chair or something. Next thing was that I was not in Forks. I was in a small room of a house. I looked around and saw a small window and out of it was a never ending forest.

I tried pulling on my ropes but they wouldn't give.

"That's useless...the first thing my dad taught me was how to tie a proper knot," said a voice from the doorway. Turning toward it, she saw Charlie leaning against the doorframe and taking a sip of his beer.

"Why are you doing this," I asked.

"To help you," Charlie said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't need any help through," I said, pulling in the ropes again.

"Honey, you think you're in love with a vampire...I'm going to fix that," Charlie said, walking towards me and stroking my cheek.

"I love Edward, and that's never going to change," I said. Charlie got a mad look on his face and threw his beer bottle at the wall.

"We'll see about that," he said, before leaving the room.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:**

Sadly, I don't own Twilight. It belongs Stephanie Meyer, and Stephanie Meyer alone.

* * *

**Chapter 10: **  
**[Alice Point's of View:]**

"Look for clues, Alice...anything," I heard Jasper whisper in my ear.

_VISION:_

_Forest..._

_Cabin in the forest with a mountian behind it..._

_Broken glass..._

_Cabin in the forest with a mountain to the left..._

_Cliff..._

_END VISION:_

"There's nothing, Jazz...I'm just getting snapshots," I said.

"There has to be something," Emmett growled. He must have gotten here while I was searching.

"All I see in two cabin in the forest...North of here maybe!" I snapped back.

"Enough," Carlisle said, before someone got hurt, "Did you find anything at the house."

"He left everything behind...the only thing out was map, but nothing was circled on it or anything," Rosalie said.

"Where was it of," Esme asked.

"Some camping parks north of here...Allebe, Subie, Alirech-" Emmett started, but Edward cut him off.

"Alirech-that's the one," Edward said.

"How do you know," Jasper asked.

"Charlie took her there when she was little," Edward said.

"Good...then let's go," Emmett said.

"We can't," I said, being pulled into another vision.

_VISION:_

_Red eyes staring into Bella's room. Red hair waving around in the rain._

_END VISION:_

"Victoria coming," I said.

**[Edward Point's of View:]**

"We can leave her for later. We need to go get Bella," Emmett said.

"You need to be here...She has a small group of other with her," Alice said.

"The wolves-" Rosalie started.

"Won't caught them all," Alice cut in.

"So we're just suppose to leave Bella with that monster," I roared.

"No never," Alice snapped.

"Then what," I growled.

"You and Carlisle," Alice said, "You'll hear Charlie; and if Bella needs help, Carisle will be there."

"But what if-" Jasper started.

"We don't have time for this. Bella could be in danger, we need to go," I said.

"Then it's settled," Carlisle said.

_'Bring back my little sister'_ - Emmett  
_'Make him pay' -_ Rosalie  
_'Bring home my daughter'_ - Esme  
_'Something happens near a cliff but they in a cabin...'_ - Alice  
_'Be careful'_ - Jasper

**[Bella Point's of View:]**

I had managed to pick a large piece of broken glass with me feet and get it into my hands. It had taken forever. I wasn't sure what Charlie was doing, but I knew that I needed to hurry.

I cut myself a lot as I cut through the rope. It took a while, but I did it. My hands were worst than I thought, so I had to tear my shirt for something to wrap around them.

I went to the window and tried to see if I could find anything to give me a clue to where I was. All I saw was forest and a mountain. I ran to the door, hoping Charlie hadn't thought to lock it. He hadn't.

I ran downstairs to the front door. It was lock. I ran to the back, and that door was locked too.

I looked around the cabin, looking for any other way to escape. I saw a window with the drapes pulled in. I could probably find something in the cabin to break the glass with. I ran to the drapes and pulled them apart. All my hopes of freedom die when I did.

The windows were boarded up from the outside.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:**

Sadly, I don't own Twilight. It belongs Stephanie Meyer, and Stephanie Meyer alone.

* * *

**Chapter 11:****  
****[Bella Point of View:]**

I leaned against the wall and started crying. I slid down the wall and brought my knees against my chest.

I couldn't escape. I was trapped.

I have no idea how long I sat there crying, but soon I heard a noise. I was the door. Charlie was back.

I looked around for somewhere to hide. I saw a closet.

I was closing the door, when Charlie opened the door. I knelt down, and push myself as far into the closet as I could.

I peaked out through the crack and saw Charlie drop the keys.

"Blast it," Charlie mumbled, and then called out, "Bella, I'm back." He left his keys on the floor and went up the stairs. I waited a second before opening the closet door. I grabbed the keys and went to the door.

I'd just unlocked the door when I hear him.

"Hello, Bella," Charlie said. I turned around, and he was right behind me.

**[Edward Point of View:]**

"Which way, Alice," I said into my cellphone, as Carlisle and I reached the camp grounds.

"One of you go east, and the other go west," Alice said, "I can't see any other option."

"Alice, give me something," I begged.

"Edward, we don't have time for this," Carlisle said, and I knew he was right. Who knew what Charlie could be doing to Bella?

"Fine...Alice if anything changes-" I started.

"I'll call. Now hurry," Alice said, and hung up on me. Carlisle headed north and I went east.

**[Bella Point of View:]**

"Did you think I was going to let you leave me," Charlie yelled, holding me against the wall by an end table with beer bottles on it. He was holding me by my neck, so I was hard to breathe.

"Did you think I was going to lose you again, you little whore. Just like your mother," Charlie yelled, banging me against the wall.

"Mom isn't a slut," I gasped.

"Oh really...So what is she if she gets pregnant by one man and then marries another," Charlie said, letting go of me. I didn't try to run.

"What," I asked, slowly reaching for a bottle of beer but keeping my eyes locked with Charlie's

"I'm not your father," Charlie said.

"No, you're lying," I said, grabbing hold of a bottle.

"No...your mother's a liar," Charlie said.

"You're not my father," I said, tightening my grin on the bottle.

"No," Charlie asked.

"Then I don't feel bad about this," I said, before smashing the bottle into Charlie's head.

He went down, and I ran for the door.

**[Charlie's Point Of View:]**

I hit the floor, and Bella ran. I could feel blood starting to drip down from the wound. I struggled to my feet, and felt the wound. The beer was stinging, and I could feel some small shards of glass in it.

"I'm going to kill her," I all but growled before running after her.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:**

Sadly, I don't own Twilight. It belongs Stephanie Meyer, and Stephanie Meyer alone.

* * *

**Chapter 12:_  
[Bella Point of View:]_**

I made it outside and ran straight toward the woods. I wasn't thinking about anything, just running.

"Get back here, Bella," Charlie screamed. I looked over my shoulder and saw him running after me. I shouldn't have looked back, because I tripped over a tree root, and went rolling down a slope.

"Ahhh," I yelled, as I tumbled. I hit the bottom of the hill, and climbed up to my feet. My shoulder hurt, and I saw it was cut really bad from my fall.

"Bella, get back here," Charlie yelled, and I turned and saw he from down the slope. I ignored the pain from my fall and kept running. I had to get away.

"You can't get away, Bella," Charlie yelled, and I ran hard. I pushed some low hanging branches out of my way, and then saw a clearing of some sort ahead. I broke through the tree line, and had to stop myself. It was a cliff, and I saw a small river at the bottom.

"Bella," Charlie called. I looked around and saw a small path leading up the cliff. I started to climb up the path, and looked back in time to see Charlie break through the tree line. I ran as fast as I could, but it wasn't enough.

Charlie ran up behind me, and he shuvred me against the cliff wall. I hit my head really hard. I tried to push him off me but he shuvred me against the wall again. I started seeing spots again, and Charlie turned me around, so I was facing him.

"I've had enough trouble from you," Charlie said, as he wrapped his hands around my neck. He started to tighten his grip on my neck, and I was gasping and fighting against his hands, trying to get a breath. I was starting to see little spots in my vision, when I saw a figure behind Charlie.

"Daddy...please...help me," I gasped out, as the figure got clearer and clearer.

"I told you, Bella. I'm not you dad," Charlie growled.

I drew in the largest breath I could and looked Charlie straight in the eye.

"I wasn't talking to you," I said, as Carlisle grabbed Charlie's shoulder.

**_[Carlisle's Point of View:]_**

I found the cabin Charlie and Bella had been in, but their scents were cold. I followed their trail and it led into the forest. I hadn't gone too far into the forest when I smelt Bella's blood. Bella was hurt.

I hurried toward where they were, and when I got there I saw Charlie holding Bella against the cliff. That monster had his hands on my daughter.

"Daddy...please...help me," Bella struggled to say. I would have thought she was talking to Chalie, except she was looking at me. She called me daddy, and that broke my control.

I ran over to them has fast as I could and threw Charlie off her. He slide down the small pathway, and I checked over Bella. She was gasping trying to caught her breath. There was dry blood on the side of her head, and her wrist were cut up; but even with all that and her shoulder, she was fine.

"You came for me...I knew you would," Bella said.

"I couldn't leave my daughter...could I," I said.

"Get away from her," Charlie yelled. I turned and saw him running toward me with a large branch.

I waited until he was just in front of me and smacked him towards the left...right off the cliff ledge.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Good news and bad news. The good news, I uploaded a chapter. _  
_Bad news, the next time I update might be a while away._

_Thanks for reading. Leave me a review_

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:**

Sadly, I don't own Twilight. It belongs Stephanie Meyer, and Stephanie Meyer alone.

* * *

_**Chapter 13:**_**_  
__[Edward's Point of View:]_**

I ran as fast as I could in the direction Carlisle had goone. The house I was led to only had Charlie's scent and it was hours old. All I could picture was Bella's scared face and the bruises.

_Edward, I got her. We're at the cliff...Edward, Bella is safe._ - Carlisle

The relief that went through me was enough to leave me breathless. I ran toward the cliff, and in a few seconds broke through the trees, and saw her. She was wrapped in Carlisle's coat with her head leaning on his shoulder.

_Just a few scraps and bruises._ - Carlisle

"Bella," I called, getting her attention. She looked towards me and stood up.

"Edward," She said, taking a few steps towards me and then breaking out into a run, "Edward!"

"Bella...Bella...Bella," I chanted over and over, hugging her close and kissing the top of her head.

"Edward," she said and started to cry.

"Shhh...I've got you," I said, stroking her hair and rocking us back and front.

"Where's Charlie," I asked, looking over Bella's head to Carlisle. He didn't say or think anything, just looking over towards the water. That was enough for me.

**_[Alice's Point of View:]_**

_VISION:_

_"Edward," Bella said, holding onto Edward, and then she started to cry._

_"Shhh...I've got you," Edward said, stroking her hair and rocking them back and front._

_END VISION_

"They'll get her," I said, coming out of the vision, "They'll be back in a few hours."

"Hours," Emmett asked.

"They're drive. Edward's stealing a car. Bella needs to be lying down," I said.

"How long 'til Victoria is here," Rosalie asked, from her place leaning against a tree. We were at the border, waiting for the wolves. Carlisle had call the elders, and they had agreed to meet with us.

"Just after sundown. She goes along the border; so I can't really see," I said.

"We'll need the wolves," Jasper said.

"Correct," I said, as my visions went black.

"Must we involve the mutts," Rosalie hissed.

"Don't worry blonde, the feeling mutual," Jacob said, walking out of the tree line with wolves flanking him.

**_[Bella Point of View:]_**

I woke up later in the car. Edward was carrying me.

"Were are we," I asked, trying to wake up.

"Shhh...it's okay. We're home," Edward said, and then rushed us inside.

"Oh thank God," I heard Esme say as Edward put me on my feet. A moment later, I was in Esme's arms.

"I'm so glad your home," Esme said, and pulled back and looked me over. She lead me over to the couch.

"Where is everyone," I asked. Really, I was looking for Alice. It was weird that she hadn't Popped up yet. I was actually surprised not to have been there to get me from Charlie.

"They're...taking care of a problem," Edward said, looking towards Carlisle. I think, he was asking Carlisle if whatever had happened was going to be to much for me.

"What happened," I asked, "Please, just tell me."

"Victoria," Edward said.

* * *

**_THANKS FOR READING,  
PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_AND REMEMBER: MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATE_**

**_\/\/\/\/\/_**

**_\/\/\/_**

**_\/_**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**  
_Please Read_

Sorry to disappoint, but this is not a new chapter, as you have probably guessed. I'm addressing few questions I gotten repeatedly.

*** Some people have messaged me asking if I've forgotten about this story. No I haven't. I'm just stuck. I am planning on finishing this story. It might not be soon, but it will happen.

*** Charlie is dead. Over and done with. I'm not bringing him back. And to the person that sent me that anonymous PM about mermaids: they don't exist in my story.

*** Charlie never raped Bella. There was abuse. When Charlie got drunk back in chapter 2, he beat her not raped her.

Thanks fof listening,

BlackPunkPrincess

_"To read a writer is for me not merely to get an idea of what_  
_he says, but to go off with him and travel in his company."_  
_Andre Gide_


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:**

Sadly, I don't own Twilight. It belongs Stephanie Meyer, and Stephanie Meyer alone.

* * *

**Chapter 14:  
_[Jacob's Point of View:]_**

We watched as the red-haired vampire's remains burned in the fire.

"Good riddances," the blonde female Cullen-Rosalie-said, then the future seeing Cullen gasped.

"Bella's home," the small female Cullen-Alice-said.

"Let's go," the big Cullen-Emmett-said.

_She's back?_

_Where was she?_

_What do they mean?_

I heard the thoughts going around the pack's mind. And I went behind a tree and phrase back and put on my shorts.

"What do you mean she's back?" I asked. Alice looked toward the other male-Jasper, I think-and he nodded.

"Charlie took her away about a day ago-" Alice said.

"And you didn't think to tell us," I roared. Jasper and Emmett stepped in front of Alice and Rosalie, growling at me.

"There wasn't time," Alice said, "We had to after her right there, and Victoria needed to be taken care of."

"Where is Bella," I asked.

"Where you you think, mutt...Back at our house," Rosalie said, glaring.

_We need to talk about Bella, Bloodsucker. _I thought.

**_[Bella's Point of View:]_**

I was sitting in the Cullen living room with a cup of tea, thanks to Esme, leaning against Edward. Edward tried to get me to go to sleep, but I wanted to wait up for everyone else.

"They back," Esme said, appearing by the glass wall, and then Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie came running out of the forest and jumping over the stream.

"With guest," Edward said, glaring out into the forest. And then three wolves followed the Cullens out of the woods, and with them was a human Jacob.

"Jacob wanted to check on you," Edward said.

"Hey, Jake," I said, walking outside with Edward holding me to his side.

"I see the bloodsucker got you back," Jacob said.

"After everything I've been through, you're seriously gonna start that?" I asked.

"No...you've been through enough because if me and the pack," Jacob said.

"Jake, you didn't hurt. You weren't the ones throwing those punches," I said.

"But we gave him the reasons," Jacob said, "Which is why we hope this will Blake up for it."

"Killing Victoria is something I could never thank you enough for," I said.

"That's not it, Bella," he said.

"Then what are you talking about," I asked.

"Eternity...we grant you-the Cullens-permission to change you," Jacob said.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	16. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER:**

Sadly, I don't own Twilight. It belongs Stephanie Meyer, and Stephanie Meyer alone.

* * *

**Epilogue:_  
[Bella's Point of View:]_**

_Fourty Years Later_

The air felt cold as I walked down the path. The others had already left after saying their goodbyes, so I was completely alone. It was times like this that I wished I could cry. It felt so wrong not to at a time like this. I tried not to crush the yellow and purple flowers, when I read the two black marble plaques.

Renee Catherine Dwyer  
1968-2052  
_A loving Mother, true and kind,  
A beautiful memory left behind._

Phil Michelson Dwyer  
1975-2050  
_"His true wealth was in his generous heart.  
And what endless wealth he did have."_

"Hey, Mom, it's me," I said, kneeling down beside the freshly dug grave, "I brought you poppies...your favorite. I'm sorry i left you all those years ago. But I had to leave. And Phil took great care of you. I did come back to see you some times...I saw you get your wedding vows renewed and I was at the hospital when Brad and Scott were born...I wanted so badly to talk to you then.

"I know, you might not agree, but it was the right thing to do. I had to leave. I needed Edward and you didn't need me anymore...I got married. I went to the Taj Mahal. It was beautiful. I swam the English Chanel...Maybe that one was cheating, since I don't need to breathe. But I've done so much, Mom; and there still hundreds of things I still have left to do.

"I promise I'll watch after the boys...Maybe I'll get to be in class with one of there grandchildren...I don't regret anything, Mom. I'm happy. And I hope your happy wherever you are. I just wish I knew you could hear me," I said.

"Little one," I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Esme.

"Edward and Carlisle are at the car. We need to leave soon if we want to catch our flight," Esme said.

"Mom, this is Esme, Edward's mom," I said, standing up and taking Esme's hand.

"Hello, Renee," Esme said, squeezing my hand.

"I have to go now, Mom; but I'll be back," I said, as we turned to leave, "Take care of her Phil."

"I'm no one's little girl anymore," I said, leaning against Esme.

"Yes, you are...You're mine and Carlisle little girl," Esme said.

"This isn't my first time losing her, but it still hurts so much," I said.

"When you lose someone that means a lot to you, its like losing a part of you," Esme said, "That pain will never go away. Yu just have to learn to think of all the good memories that you have of the person."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


End file.
